


Save Me

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: A Whole New World (Percy Jackson AUs) [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (Brief) References to drugs, 500 Words Challenge, M/M, Writing Prompt, Writing Prompt Sunday, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Prompt: You receive a mysterious call from a friend who asks you to meet him or her at a secret location. When you arrive, that friend reveals that he or she is, by night, a superhero. What’s more, the friend needs your help in solving the latest case.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Brian A. Klems from writersdigest.com 
> 
> Word count: 500

Your phone rings at exactly eight minutes past one, just as you are putting the finishing touches to a paper. You ignore the phone because you are tired– you’d just finished a big project and you’d been planning on sleeping til noon and then maybe celebrating with some Netflix and more ice cream than would be healthy.

You’re in bed when the text alert goes and you are half curious, but mostly irritated so you reach for the phone and you’re not sure whether you’re going to throw it against the wall or turn it off. Then you see it’s his name and you sigh, but he’s your best friend so you know you should check he’s not dying in a ditch somewhere.

1:16am: 11 Hallowsgate

1:17am: please

You spend a brief moment debating but you can’t just ignore him so you get up and throw some clothes on. It’s raining outside and you pull up your hood and try to snuggle down into your dark coat. It doesn’t help. The rain is like bullets, striking the pavements hard and fast. The neon lights of your neighbourhood – the kind of neighbourhood you really shouldn’t be walking around in after dark – reflect in the puddles. In an alleyway a drug deal is going down but you ignore them and after half a glance they ignore you too.

11 Hallowsgate is a shell of a building. The ground floor is vacant, littered with used needles and discarded wrappers. You kick irritably at an empty can and wonder if this is some kind of elaborate prank to get you back for his birthday thing last month.

1:43am: im on the roof

You groan, but you’re a little nervous now. You quickly fire back a text asking him if he’s going to jump. You’re joking, mostly, but you remember how distant he’s been of late and you find yourself picking up speed. The stairs creak alarmingly under you but you make it to the top without dying.

He’s standing right at the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. The lights are bright against the dark sky. You think he’s holding something, maybe a brief case.

He glances back at you, then turns.

“I need to tell you something.” You wait. Against the city he looks kind of beautiful and you feel a flutter in your chest. You ignore it. You’re good at that.

“I’m –“ He swallows and takes a deep breath.

“I need your help.” You try to stay patient despite the rain and the fact it’s almost 2am. He’s unusually nervous, fidgeting with his hands.

“I’m The Crusader,” he says and his voice is like a whisper. You freeze. He’s waiting for your response but your brain is still having trouble processing what you’d heard. Your hands know what to do though and, even though you are trembling when you draw your weapon your aim is steady.

“I really wish you hadn’t told me that,” you say.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt (I didn't want to ruin the twist) actually ran as follows “You receive a mysterious call from a friend who asks you to meet him or her at a secret location. When you arrive, that friend reveals that he or she is, by night, a superhero. What’s more, the friend needs your help in solving the latest case. Only problem is you can’t help. When your friend asks why you reveal the big twist—you’re the villain.”
> 
> Note: I originally wrote this with specifics in mind on who was the hero and who was the villain, and the twist was going to reveal who was who. But I kind of like the ambiguity. Who do you think was the hero?


End file.
